The invention relates to a cutting machine comprising a workpiece changer for shifting the workpieces and/or workpiece palettes to be processed between at least one transfer site outside the cutting machine, and a horizontally immobile workpiece table of the cutting machine, said workpiece changer possessing a receiving element for the workpieces and/or workpiece palettes, said receiving element being able to be pivoted about a vertical axis and to be linearly shifted in a plane normal to such axis, and a tool spindle arranged on a slide arrangement able to be power driven at least in the two horizontal directions.